


Stray Coughs

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: At first, it was just a stray cough every now and then.





	Stray Coughs

At first, it was just a stray cough every now and then. Merrill had just assumed that it was a bit of dust. But when Seren started coughing during the middle of the night, where there was no dust to be found, Merrill slowly began to worry.

“Maybe you should take a few days off, to rest.” She suggested, as Seren tried and failed to force back another cough.

“Nah, I’m fine. Besides, I’d go mad cooped up in here.”

“Please?” Merrill begged, hitting Seren with the full-force puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine.” Seren sighed, “But only for a couple of days.”


End file.
